tytlivechatfandomcom-20200214-history
Eating raw hash
I ate almost a gram of raw hash. A couple days before I had just a little bit of the full gram, and it got me high like a pot brownie, nothing for 2 hours then a mental high that increased over time, I was up for another hour or 2 after the high hit and then fell asleep. Then a couple days later I ate the rest of the gram, first I had around double of what I had the first time, then after 2 hours as it was starting to hit I ate the rest of the gram. It's difficult to remember right afterwards, but I don't think I was that high yet, I was maybe just adjusting so it is difficult to recall. There were no visual distortions, but my mind was selective in what it would see/hear/pay attention to. People would talk, and I would be hyper aware of background noises. And I walked into a bathroom and was just aware of the stalls there, but didn't really process the room as a cohesive space. I tried to throw out my lighter in a small trashcan next to the toilet because I was getting on a plane and remember that being difficult. We got to the airport and I was having trouble understanding the nature of the room we were in, it was a large hall, but I wasn't sure if it was for our flight or not. Which I guess is understandable in retrospect, it just felt disorienting because I was high. At this point already, I recall the sensation of feeling entirely as though I were in a dream, but only recognized the people around me and them behaving normally, and knew for that reason I had to stay awake/composed. We must have walked through a gift shop type place, I remember seeing this wine bottle and thinking of smashing it, and I knew I couldn't but didn't really feel that inhibition like if I were sober. It kept feeling odd to keep seeing members of my family there. Time also felt way longer, about 4x I would estimate if that. But a lot of it was waiting which has that tendency in general. We eventually got to this food court, my dad was suggesting this restaurant there that wasn't a chain, I was having trouble believing it was a real place, and people were having trouble deciding where to eat. I broke off and bought a chicken sandwich from mcdonalds, and then was completely clueless where everyone was. There were many tables there, but I was unable to scan the room I had to walk through and look at them individually. I remember this happened twice though, so I must have known where they were eating before I got food too. I sat alone and ate it, and then finally found everyone again. When they called for us to board, I remember showing them my ticket and then walking through the path, but then being surprised the plane was there, and that that was where we were going then. I slept on the flight and dont think i watched any movies. My sister gets really anxious on planes and kept waking me up to comfort her. Then after an 8 hour flight, this is 12+ hours after I ate the hash I was still nearly just as high. I think I had gotten somewhat used to it. Someone at the airport had me empty my pockets and I was so nervous, I had nothing on me but was paranoid making eye contact with cops, this happened a few times I looked people who worked at the airport in the eye. I started to come down somewhat afterwards but was still having a really hard time interacting with people/moving. It maybe could be a fun experience in the right environment, but definitely would not recommend doing anything like this before being around family/airports if thc can make you anxious. I also ate it with milk chocolate every time but idk if that did anything, and this was raw hash and in a hard but sticky single piece.